


The Journey back through the Shadow realm

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Murder, Civil War, Fist Fights, Heroine's Journey, Jealousy, Land of Light and Rain, Literature, Mad Science, Multi, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Returning to the Unknown, Some People are Jerks, Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Gali finds herself stuck in the shadow realm with a colourful cast of villains from the previous timeline and several trapped Okotans, the tension cranks up in a journey through multiple layers of the City of Shadows while Gali has to find a portal back to the other Toa.Meanwhile back in the land of the living, the five remaining Toa must hold down the fort and try to ensure a safe way for the portal to open on their side
Relationships: Gali/Kopaka (Bionicle), Gali/Tahu (Bionicle), Krika/Gali, Lewa/Onua (Bionicle), Onua/Pohatu (Bionicle)
Kudos: 3





	1. How Toa Gali wound up in the Shadow Realm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the start of our story, Toa Gali Mata winds up being stuck in the boundary between life and death, only to be saved.
> 
> Now she has to manage through the workshop of Makuta's old city and figure out a way to get the machine Ekimu's brother created for mixing elemental energies

The vague feeling of pain all over her body woke the blue armoured figure, as she realised she was standing in a desert. "Is this the stone Region of Okoto, no something's not right here." She murmured while getting up. While she walked through the desert near an oasis, there was no heat, just a cold lonely dryness that seeped into her bones. Something told her to use her element quick before she lost it altogether, so she readied her trident as the wind blew past her wounded body and joints in her legs were begging her to stop. 

The display was only a small show, but somehow despite the cooling feel of water in her lungs, it felt worse than before 

Suddenly as the shade moved as if to devour her, a sound of something exploding knocked her attacker aside as an Okotoan with red eyes and a maze marking stepped into her view of sight and yelled. "Oi shade, go bog off. This soul's a live one make no mistake. " The shade screeched angrily as it faded "Thank you stranger for saving my life, I'm Gali, the Master of Water. What's your name?" "Not exactly going to give it to you for free. How'd you get here?" "I wound up here by accident." 

Gali looked around at the spiky black crystaled desert, before saying to her guide as they walked towards. "So this realm is a copy of Okoto and somewhere else? Why tell me about this if you work for Makuta?" The Okotan with the odd maze symbol on his mask and purple eyes laughed. "Well you look confused newcomer, so even if you are the so called Mask Maker prophecy's Master of Water, I figured it'd be good to give you the heads up. Anyway, my name's Atakus and this symbol reminds me of who I used to work for in life, before I died. Get on, the Ravagers are nasty at night." 

Reluctantly the blue and silver Uniter got onto the black and red train with her guide as a stranger's voice bellowed on the loudspeaker. "Alright newly dead and old guard shaded alike, your next rest stop for eternity is the City of Shadows. Thank you for boarding Vezon's trains. Always a funny ride through the Shadow Realm! Hahaha, nearly at the station now peeps!" 

Barely ten minutes and the sound of screeching metal hit the breaks as everyone who wasn't holding onto a train loop was sent flying, while our two heroes held on tight, not next to each other. Vezon the conductor adjusted his hat at the sight of Gali before saying. "As payment Atakas, you can keep this weird gold note I found. You can do whatever with it,I don't want it anyway."

The scroll was penned by Ekimu and shined gold in the gloom. It read. "I regret not telling my brother, but if he is really planning to demonstrate the Mask of Ulitimate Power, I need to create a counter measure to stop him. Also why is Makuta creating a protodermis machine anyway and not told me about it before?" "Why is this note shining gold?" "I think it's cause of him being linked to the Seventh Legend beast. Anyway toodles!" Vezon chuckled in a conspiratory tone as he leapt off the train driver hatch,while Atakus sighed. 

"I don't know how he pulls off stuff like this. Better steal a map and quick." "Does this place change often?" Gali asked as she followed Atakus,while he swiped a map off a vendor. "No,not unless all six Guildmasters are in agreement. Which is probably going to be likely since there's not been many souls winding up here in a while. Anyhow, Makuta's old workshop is in there, so let's just go!" 

Gali gasped in horror at the carved open dead body of a shadow Matoran in the office of the guards as the vulture winged Matoran groaned. "It's another imposter who was pretending to be a Toa and got on the Green Harvester's bad side. Who's that Atakus?" Atakus snapped at the vulture winged stranger with the curved feet. "Some stranger claiming to be the master of Water. Go on Gali, give em a show." Gali nodded, before readying her trident and aimed it at a target, causing a spray of water to soak it. Now the guard was impressed, as he stepped back. "Well,that's new. Most of us can't really control water,so I guess you can try to get that protodermis whatsit working in that office. Atakus, doesn't your boss have anything for you?" 

Atakus visibly winced as he groaned. "Karzhini,you've got me there Tantula. See you in dawn Gali,been bad knowing you." Gali than hurried inside the workshop as she picked up an orange light-stone that was near a sketch for the dreaded Mask of Ultimate power,only to hear a stranger's voice,with a hint of Stone region speak. 

"Seriously,I don't know what Makuta wants for us anymore. The masks aren't being finished on time anymore and that weird machine doesn't help. It's loud,clunky and spills protodermis everywhere. Also Makuta told us to put six different artefacts from our work stations to "appease the Element Creatures". I dunno if it works and he might be crazy,but hey he pays us. But if another pulley breaks,then I'm out of here!"

.

.

Gali looked at the sketches 

As Gali ran away from Makuta, suddenly the floorboards of the ceiling gave way and she screamed as she fell below while Ekimu's brother sighed. "Uniter of Okoto's water, you have no idea what you are getting into. It would have been easier if you joined my side. Because those other Makuta's do not just see things in your blind good and evil,even the Pale Walker of the Havewas Villa. But if you wish to try and give this world a paltry hope, the one only I can provide, then go ahead and try Gali." 

Meanwhile back in the land of light and life, Tahu yelled at Onua. "What do you mean you don't know where our sister of water wound up?! You're the smartest person in our group apart from Ekimu. So why are you coming up with threads and rumours?" Onua sighed back as he almost shrunk into his armour. "Because none of us knew about the Shadow Realm of Ekimu existing until now brother of Fire. So let me work with Kopaka to find a way to bring Gali back to the land of the living , before we all wind up in trouble!"

Akida visibly snapped in dismay at the news,while all of the other Elemental

Suddenly a silvery grey liquid pulled the five remaining Toa into Makuta's workshop as Ekimu reached out, only for the doors to tauntingly slma shut.


	2. Chapter 2- Long Dead songs and Light of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly falling through the floorboards of Makuta's workshop and an unintended reality bleed, Gali winds up in he music department. Also the Toa wind up stuck in a

Gali looked at the ankle boot on her right leg, before signing in relief at realising she had landed safely an a mattress. 

The ice element voice recording stone light up. As she looked around for the source of the voice.

Onua looked at the purple and golden Toa, as he stated. "What's your name? We are lost and need help." The Toa replied flippantly. "Gavla an


	3. Rise and fall

It was a scant reprieve in this ironic hell as she and the Guardian Dark hunter were living together in the safe house. "How long has this been going on? The other shadow Okotoans I mean?" He shrugged with the red armour turning a stark white. "Apart from what little information the Six Makuta tell us in announcements, not a lot. Accidentally condemned souls unlike the rest of us." Gali pointed at the door which wasn't open and locked, while Savage whined like a dog. 

The other her, distorted and with clicking plates over a pair of sealed shut eyes danced near the mask maker selling department as Gorast's voice overrode Velika's instructions. "The other you from Tuyet's world couldn't handle the truth. She can't see due to her sins before she passed here, but she can still hear just as well. I suggest you don't make too much of a racket, it wouldn't do to see a good pair of hands die to her rage." Other Gali was humming something as she danced, but as Gali crept closer, the words didn't seem like anything she'd heard in he life, along with the scars and ball joints in her legs and arms. "I hate my weary bones. My blood and heart beat through my chest. A chest that's forever cold Descending through my morals so far, falling further till there's nothing left. I'm left here in the dark, in the dark. So I dance to forget." 

Then suddenly. 


End file.
